Wrong Blonde
by noothernames
Summary: Sam's got it good. Having Santana as a girlfriend rocks. Except when she calls him by a very different blonde's name.


Well here's an extremely long sequel of sorts to "Don't Get it Twisted", but don't worry if you didn't read it because it's entirely optional. This one's told from the point of view of Sam in order to get through all the "Samtana nonsense" (as one reviewer put it) to get through to the good, good Brittana. This one is not really funny like my other stories but hopefully it is enjoyable enough. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

For the first time in a long while Sam Evans felt at ease.

No longer having to constantly try to gain the affections of a hot and cold Quinn had a good deal to do with this ease. Having Santana as a girlfriend, or 'mistress' as she insisted he call her (even though he had broken up with Quinn), was awesome.

Sure, she may not have been like, _super nice_, or anything but neither was Quinn. And yeah, she kind of made fun of him to his face but she also kept his inner nerd in line, which was definitely paying off in the popularity department.

People were seeing the new him. They were starting to see him as the guy who doesn't let Quinn Fabray walk all over him and doesn't do impressions or speak na'vi (except when he's by himself because you've got to practice or else you'll lose it).

And, more importantly, the whole school was starting to see Finn Hudson for the colossal jerk he really was. For whatever reason, Quinn had not gone running into Finn's arms after being dumped and Finn seemed to take it as a personal insult. He had become moody and had taken to turning on his fellow Glee members. He had yelled at Tina that afternoon. _Tina_, of all people. And when he wasn't trying to knock his so-called friends down a peg he spent his time hitting on anyone with ovaries in the school. He was trying hard to be a ladies' man to gain back the confidence he lost when Quinn rejected him, but it wasn't working.

A rumour had been going around that Finn had given Quinn an STI, which led to Quinn and Sam breaking up. Sam was pretty sure that Santana had started it. The rumour had worked its magic though, since any time that Finn tried to use his charm on the ladies they proceeded to either start laughing at him or run away, as though standing next to him would be enough to catch a venereal disease.

So all in all Sam was getting more and more popularity buzz, while Finn was getting the shaft.

And now he had a girlfriend who genuinely seemed to want _him_, and only him. Even if it was in a purely physical way, since Santana didn't really seem to like to hear him speak. But boy did she ever _want_ him. And after dating Quinn 'nothing below the neck' Fabray for so long, it was nice to know that he could be wanted like that.

When he and Santana hooked up it was always at her initiative. It was unexpected, exciting, _rough_. He never saw it coming.

Like last week they had been at lunch with the rest of the Glee club and Rachel was telling everyone about how she had traced all the psychics in her family tree back to the 1800's or something like that. Sam was trying to concentrate on the story but Rachel used words that should probably have stayed in the dictionary where they belonged, plus he had been distracted by Brittany and Artie.

They were ignoring the story in favour of laughing and kissing each other in small pecks. Sam had smiled because they were such a cute couple. He briefly wondered if he and Quinn had been that cute together but that thought had been stopped by Santana tugging on his arm urgently. He swung his head around to meet her eyes. Furrowing his brow in confusion, he said "What?"

The look she was giving him was... intense. Like she didn't want to see anything but him.

It was a total turn-on.

"Let's go. My place. Now."

He felt a catch of excitement in his gut at the implication.

"But it's only lunch, we still have two periods after this..." He didn't want to say no, especially when Santana was looking at him like he was a good quality steak, but he needed to pass his classes.

Santana grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in so that his face was an inch away from hers.

"I said _now_," she growled, then pulled him into a searing kiss.

There may have been tongue involved. Okay, a lot of tongue. Sam almost felt like Santana was putting on a show. She might as well have been because Rachel's story immediately tapered off and everyone turned to stare in shock at their PDA. He heard someone get up from the table noisily and leave. He knew it had been Quinn because when he finally broke out of the kiss she was gone from the table. He immediately felt guilty upon realising that, but it wasn't as though he had been the one to start the kiss.

Everyone was still looking at him in shock as he was roughly pulled up from the table by Santana. For some reason he quickly looked to Brittany and Artie. Maybe it was because they had been kissing earlier too, although their kisses were more like innocent pecks whereas he and Santana had basically made out.

Artie had the same look of surprise as the rest, but Brittany... this was interesting. It almost looked like Brittany was _glaring_ at Sam, while gripping a butter knife so fiercely that her knuckles were turning white. It confused him, but he didn't really have time to dwell on it because Santana was practically dragging him out of the cafeteria.

In the end it was _totally_ worth weirding out his friends because the sex had been amazing. Even though Santana wouldn't let him be on top. When he had tried to flip their positions on the bed Santana had just pinned him down and said "Take it like a bitch".

Actually, the way she took charge was kind of hot.

The whole thing was hot, really. They had hot, angry sex. Although the angry part was kind of weird because Sam wasn't the least bit mad and why would Santana be angry? But either way it was good.

Maybe it would have been better if he loved Santana like he did Quinn, but still, it was good.

So when Santana got that urge again later in the week, he was pretty pleased to leave school with her again. This time it happened during Glee club.

Artie was singing a romantic song to Brittany, who looked like she couldn't be happier, and Sam was watching them with a smile on his face. Until he was sharply whacked in the face. Recoiling in surprise and slight pain, he directed an annoyed look at his girlfriend (mistress, whatever).

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, bringing a hand up to soothe his cheek.

Santana had that look again. She was blocking everyone but him from her vision. And today she was seeing him as a filet mignon.

"Let's go," she said, like before.

"But that's rude. Artie's still singing!" He protested through a whisper.

A look a lot like revulsion came on her face, along with more of the inexplicable hatred.

"I. Don't. Care. Let's go."

Sam looked around the room nervously, wondering how many people would notice them slipping away. Most of the club would, probably. Including Quinn. He couldn't do that, could he?

Thankfully, Artie finished his song then. Brittany practically leapt out of her seat to get to her boyfriend. Santana chose this point to yank Sam up out of his seat and start striding towards the door. Sam couldn't help but notice how Brittany looked up from nuzzling Artie to stare at them leaving.

She didn't glare at him this time, instead she just looked... _sad_. As if someone had told her that unicorns didn't exist or that she would never make it to Hogwarts because she was a muggle or something. But again, he had no time to think too hard about why she would look like that because Santana was kind of running the show here.

Soon they were making out on her bed and it seemed like Sam was doing everything right. Santana kept running her hands into his hair and panting as he laid kisses on her neck and jaw line. He knew that she really liked it when he did this because she had even created a term for it. She called it his "sweet lady lips kisses". He was even on top for once and maybe he would even be allowed to stay there when they started having sex. He grinned at the thought and laid another soft, wet kiss on her pulse point.

"Mmm, Brittany" Santana moaned.

Sam froze.

_What. The. Hell._

Sam tore himself away from her.

"What was that?"

She looked just as shocked as he felt.

"Nothing! It was nothing," She rushed to reassure him.

He had never seen her so discombobulated. She usually had such good control. But today she had lost that control and called him Brittany. What even _was_ that?

"Were you imagining Brittany right now?" He accused.

A million different thoughts rushed through his head. Did Santana have a crush on her best friend or something? Sam knew they were close, but he hadn't seen anything to suggest that Santana liked Brittany in that way.

But then another, more pressing thought struck him. He had been wrong before. He hadn't found someone that wanted him and only him. He was just second choice again.

"No! It's just your hair is blonde... and it was giving me some flashbacks."

Santana looked mildly panicked. It was totally weird seeing her like this.

"So you're saying that I remind you of her? Of when you two would make out?"

He was getting angry now. He was putting the pieces together. Santana had only ever shown a good amount of interest in him when Brittany and Artie were around, especially when they were being a sickeningly sweet couple. She was using Sam. Using him to forget Brittany.

And now she was just looking at him at a complete loss for words. Sam got up off the bed.

"I'm going now," he told her, coldly.

She just nodded her head dazedly.

* * *

He needed _answers_. Answers that Santana was obviously reluctant to give him, so instead he went to another source.

"Mercedes," He said, trying to get her attention as she walked down the school hallway.

She stopped and gave him a weird look. What was it with all these weird looks? Well maybe this time it was because he was pretty sure they had never had a full conversation before.

"I need your help."

"Oh, no boy. I'm not helping you get back at Quinn like you already are with Santana. Try Lauren Zizes, she might be into it," She said, giving him a judgemental look.

That caught him off guard.

"Uh, what? No, I just need you to tell me what you know about Brittany and Santana," he clarified.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you mean as individuals, or as friends, or..." she trailed off suggestively.

He swallowed and then nodded.

"The second 'or' I think."

She looked as though she was debating whether she should tell him anything or not. Mercedes and Santana had forged a tentative alliance for their duet but whatever friendly feelings were there had tapered off into standard civility. Plus, Mercedes loved to gossip. And so she caved to the urge.

They moved to sit on a bench near some lockers and the girl leaned in conspiratorially.

"Okay, first thing you need to know is that, as far as I know, everything that happened between them stopped when Brittany and Artie started dating again. So you don't have to worry about hearing that your girl's been cheating."

Sam grimaced slightly at that. Of course she wasn't cheating on him. She was too busy imagining Brittany's face on his body. Wow that was a strange image right there. Let's not think about that again.

He nodded again.

"Go on."

"So you've seen how... close they are? Or maybe you haven't because since Artie stepped in they don't really sit together much anymore. But they would always be touching each other in some way, which I didn't think anything of until sectionals last year. We learned something _very_ interesting," she said with great gravity.

Sam blinked. He was sure that Rachel Berry would call this a "dramatic pause". Mercedes went on.

"Half the club was pulling a conference call, trying to prevent Babygate drama. And then Brittany told us point-blank that she and Santana have sex."

Sam felt himself flush reflexively. He had thought that maybe the situation was that Santana had one-sided feelings for Brittany or that they had made out drunkenly or something. He didn't think that they had had sex.

"I know, right? And the way Britt said it made it seem like it was a regular thing too. We all just kind of ignored it because we didn't really know what to say, but I was keeping an eye on them after that. It didn't really seem like they were actually going out at any point so I thought it might have been all about sex with them, but then I heard something that changed my mind."

Sam was now drawn into her story and he leaned forward intently.

"Yeah? What was it?"

Mercedes smirked. This was the really good part.

"You remember your first week in New Directions? Remember how Brittany and Artie got together and then quickly broke up? Well I heard that the reason they broke up was because of Santana. She went up to Artie and told him something so that he would break up with Brittany. I don't know what she said to him, but it must've been good."

Sam made a thoughtful noise. Things were shifting in his brain again. He thanked Mercedes and went to Spanish class. Mr Schue was conjugating stem change verbs on the board but Sam could hardly pay attention over his thoughts.

It seemed like Santana really liked Brittany, even if she didn't want to admit it. Brittany was just about the only person that she was actually _nice_ to, so it made sense. Sam felt as though he should be really bothered by this, but for some reason he was... fine with it?

Santana had made it clear from the start that she wasn't interested in his personality so much as his body and Sam had to admit that with the constant insults being shot at him, it was kind of hard to become emotionally attached to the girl. And there was the matter that he was still in love with Quinn.

So really, wasn't he using her as much as she was using him? They were each just trying to get a different blonde girl out of their head.

He almost laughed out loud at the thought.

They were both so messed up.

Sam couldn't forgive Quinn for cheating on him, not now at least. She needed to prove to him that he could trust her before that bridge could be crossed. And Santana couldn't have Brittany because the blonde was in a happy relationship already.

Something tapped at the corner of his mind.

But was she completely happy with Artie? Now that he thought about it, Brittany glaring at him made more sense now. And so did that sad look she had sent them. Sam may not get the best grades, but he could read people (when he wasn't in denial). And to him, it seemed like Brittany missed Santana.

Now what was he going to do with that information?

* * *

He confronted Santana later that day, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"I know about you and Brittany."

She frowned at him, slapping on her best bitch face and crossing her arms.

"There is no me and Brittany," She spat.

"That's right, there's just Brittany and Artie. Sad, huh?" He taunted.

She looked like she wanted to punch him in the gut and then kick him in the balls. He subconsciously turned his body slightly to help shield himself in case she attacked.

"It's okay, Santana. I know you were using me, and you know that I was using you to get over Quinn, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

"So you like Brittany."

"No!" she practically shouted.

Sam quirked an eyebrow and patted her shoulder lightly.

"It's alright to admit it. I mean, this isn't much of a relationship, is it? Maybe I can help you get her back."

Santana threw her hands up as though she could not believe what was coming out of Sam's mouth.

"Okay, Fish Lips. First of all, you suck at motivational speaking. Second of all, how quick are you to dismiss our relationship? I rocked your world and just because I used the wrong name _once_ doesn't mean you get to end this. In fact, I am officially ending this relationship right now because you just flunked out of Santana 101."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. Santana always had to have the last word.

"And even if I had feelings for Brittany, _which I don't_, because that would just be... Anyway, she has made it clear that she wants to be with Wheels and not with me," She said, dejectedly.

Oh really? Maybe Sam was wrong about Brittany's feelings.

"Well, what did she say exactly?"

She shrugged and looked downwards.

"She said that I was just with you because I knew it wouldn't be real. Because I could never love you."

Sam's stomach clenched and he frowned. It was true, but it didn't feel really nice hearing someone say that about you.

"And what did she say next?" he moved on.

"She said that I don't want her, that I'm afraid to love. But that Artie isn't," She finished, bitterly.

Santana looked so vulnerable that Sam wanted to wrap his arms around her. She would probably hurt him, so he refrained.

"Can you love her?"

She pinned him with a glare.

"I don't know. I guess I do. Love her, I mean. But before whenever I used to think about it or when I saw her looking at me like she wanted to marry me I just kind of panicked and felt like running away. And now whenever I see _them_ together I feel like running away for a different reason."

She laughed humourlessly and shook her head. She's given up. Sam grabbed her arm to get her to look him in the eye.

"I think she wants you too. She looks at you sometimes, she looks at us. She looks at us as though we're absolutely ruining her day by kissing in front of her," He said, trying a smile.

Santana looked suspicious but intrigued.

"Really?" she sounded hopeful.

"Would you like to try an experiment?"

* * *

This was kind of dumb. And manipulative. He knew that, but maybe it would work.

Either way, mission "make out in front of Brittany all day" was a go. Santana had told him not to give it a name because that was lame, but he couldn't resist. Because it really _was_ a mission.

It had started Thursday morning. Santana had positioned them near Brittany's locker and a soon as they caught sight of the girl they proceeded to start kissing heatedly. He heard the sound of a locker being unceremoniously thrown open and then some loud shuffling. Sam peeked over to the girl in between kisses to see her reaction. Brittany's eyebrows were drawn and her lips were pressed together in a fine line. When the girl saw that he had caught her staring she flinched slightly. Sam gave her a cocky smile and went back to kissing Santana. The locker slammed shut.

Stage one had been a success. He didn't quite know how many stages the mission would take, but they were off to a good start.

After Britt left Santana looked guilty and remorseful.

"This isn't going to work, she's just going to hate me after this."

Sam shook his head. He couldn't let her back out now.

"No, she's going to hate _me_. It'll be fine," he reassured her.

So they continued that same routine of forcing Brittany to catch them kissing throughout the day. They were in the hallway outside her classroom, at her usual table in the cafeteria, and in the study cubicle where she went to go think about ducks (or so Santana told him). Thank god he had gotten a bunch of chapstick for Christmas.

And each time Sam watched the usually mild-mannered Brittany get angrier and angrier. Especially when Sam took the opportunity to look her way and wink or smile like a jerk. And now he was just waiting for her to erupt.

Of course it happened in Glee club. _Everything_ happens in Glee club.

Most of the members were in the room, waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. And they were pretty much all staring in disgust at Sam and Santana as they kissed for the umpteenth time that day. He heard Mercedes tell someone "They've been like this all day. Probably because Sam found out about Brittana". Or that's what he thought he heard, but he didn't really know what a Brittana was.

But anyway these were all reactions that he had expected because really the only people who didn't feel uncomfortable with this kind of PDA were usually the two people making out. These were all your typical, detached reactions.

A very different reaction happened when Brittany walked in and saw them.

"What are you _doing_? Stop that, just stop!"

The whole room froze as they were faced with a livid Brittany Pierce. Slowly, Santana turned to gape at the blonde, shock written all over her face.

"Are you doing this to hurt me or something? Sam, why are you even here? Just go away," She spat, stomping her foot, as close to being mean as she was ever going to get.

No one quite knew what to make of this Brittany or her reaction. Sam thought he heard Mercedes whisper "Oh my god, it really _is_ on", but he couldn't be sure.

"Brittany...?" Artie said, clearly confused.

His voice snapped her out of her anger. And then she seemed to realise that she was standing in front of the whole club, telling Sam off. She went pale and dashed out of the room.

The next day Artie and Brittany had broken up. Sam felt a little bad about that. He really did think that those two were cute together, but for whatever reason Brittany and Santana just made more sense to him. And plus it wasn't fair for Brittany to keep dating Artie when obviously she had strong feelings for Santana.

Even though Sam and Santana had already technically broken up, it was necessary to do it once again for the general knowledge of New Directions. And Brittany's knowledge, especially. But nothing between the two girls happened for another week.

Sam found out entirely accidentally. He was just going to Mr Schue's classroom because he had accidentally left his favourite chapstick on his desk when he saw that the classroom that was usually empty around this time had two occupants in it now, speaking in low tones. And when he realised that the two individuals were Brittany and Santana, well, he just couldn't resist listening in.

"Britt, you were right."

"About what?"

Santana stepped closer to the girl, but still maintained some distance.

"What Sam and I had, it wasn't real. I could never fall in love with him. I was just trying to forget about you."

Brittany drew in a quick breath but kept a sceptical look on her face.

"What are you saying?"

Santana looked nervous beyond belief, her facade of cocky assuredness long gone.

"I'm... I'm saying that there's always been this thing between us even with Puck, and Sam, and Artie being around. I was just too afraid to admit it. I don't need Puck or Sam or Finn, I just need you."

Those last words seemed to resonate in Brittany as she licked her lips and looked at Santana with the faintest glimpse of hope.

"You need me to be your friend? You need me talk about boys? To be something warm so you can digest your food?" She asked.

Santana stepped closer, now she and Brittany were almost touching.

"No. I need you to be with me. I need you because I love you."

It was choked out, but she definitely said it. Sam smiled at that. He knew she could do it.

Brittany was just staring at her, standing stock-still.

"Britt...?"

The next thing he knew Brittany had launched herself at Santana, nearly bowling the girl over in her enthusiasm. Santana steadied them by wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. They were laughing now and Sam decided this was probably the time to leave them alone. He turned away from the cracked door and started making his way down the hall. He smiled all the wider. If those two could sort through their issues then maybe he and Quinn could too.


End file.
